Utopía
by GrelliciousEngel
Summary: El concepto utopía se refiere a la representación de un mundo idealizado que se presenta como alternativo al mundo realmente existente, relacionada con el deseo de dar un sentido a la vida y alcanzar la felicidad. ¿Qué sucede con aquella utopía que Hidan creó? One-shot. T por muerte de personaje. KakuHidan.


**Bueno, los saludo a todos. He estado MUY INACTIVA por muchas cuestiones, pero les prometo que estaré por aquí más seguido, de eso no se preocupen. Les traigo este one-shot/songfic que sin duda me partió el alma mientras lo escribía, y me hallaba en esos momentos en que cualquier cosa me hacía llorar. Espero que sea de su agrado, y que sepan que muy pronto haré un fanfiction de los largos, pero súper largo, mismo que trataré de actualizar cada miércoles. Eso sí, será una sorpresa la temática y los personajes involucrados :)**

**Por ahora los dejo con éste, y espero pacientemente sus reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia: Ehm... Pastel(?).**

**Les recomiendo escuchar la canción "Utopia" de Within Temptation.**

* * *

Tenerte para mi siempre fue mi deseo, el saber que tu mirada era sólo para mi, que esos bastardos corazones robados que poseías no latían más que por una sola persona.

Pero al tomar tu mano no había nada, y sentía yo algo extraño, como si el roce de nuestras pieles quemase de manera dolorosa; sin embargo yo no quería soltarte, ¿no era acaso el dolor el sentimiento que más me gustaba? Ese deseo que quema, ese deseo de vivir y volar libre, que brilla en la oscuridad y crece dentro de mi... Tú sólo sostienes mi mano, pero no entiendes nada...

Se supone que ambos somos inmortales, que lo nuestro no moriría jamás, pero ahora me doy cuenta que a pesar de tener tu mano junto a la mía, no vamos en la misma dirección; no quiero dejar de mirarte nunca, no quiero soltar tu mano, ni aunque las ganas de hacerlo sean cada vez mayores.

Y sueño con poder intentar algo, con tener el romance perfecto, pero no es lo mío.

Sin embargo, me muestras tu cariño de vez en cuando, con un golpecito en la cabeza, con un "Te quiero" o una simple mirada... o eso solías hacer.

Sólo necesito tu calor, quiero evitar ahogarme de ésta manera, no quiero que mi corazón muera antes que mi cuerpo... A ti te quedarían cuatro más todavía.

_**¿Por qué tiene que llover en esta utopía? **_

_**¿Por qué tiene que matar la idea de quienes somos? **_

_**¿Por qué tiene que llover en esta utopía? **_

_**¿Cómo han de morir las luces y decirnos quienes somos? **_

Busco respuestas, aquellas que no se consiguen gratis. Tú me hieres por dentro, y ahora dudo que aún quede vida dentro de mi.

Y sostienes mi mano, pero no quieres entender que tomas el camino por tu cuenta al final. Sólo sueño que no hay límites ahí, sueño con soñar, con compartir, en busca de la puerta que abra para mi tu corazón, en busca de la cura de éste dolor que me aqueja; ¿en qué me he equivocado?

Sólo ayúdame, porque me ahogo cada vez más... pero no quiero soltar tu mano.

**_¿Por qué tiene que llover en esta utopía? _**

**_¿Por qué tiene que matar la idea de quienes somos? _**

_**¿Por qué tiene que llover en esta utopía? **_

**_¿Cómo han de morir las luces y decirnos qué ha de pasar? _**

Ahora, justo en el final, no quiero soltar aún tu mano, porque sé que no te volveré a ver, que no volveré a sentirte de nuevo, que no podré sentir tus latidos junto a los míos.

Bajo la lluvia, mi mirada al cielo, mi cuerpo sin responder, tu mano aún sobre la mía. Pero aún no comprendo el por qué si yo no podía morir; podría ser desmembrado, podría ser decapitado y aún así estar vivo. Y ahora, con una simple estaca en el pecho siento la vida irse lentamente, mi respiración cortarse.

—...Ka...kuzu...—es todo lo que se logra escuchar, todo lo que un pobre albino tendido en el suelo logra articular—. No... quiero morir... —y tenía miedo, sus lágrimas lo demostraban, esa mirada en sus ojos mostraban miedo, terror, pánico, aquello que en su vida nunca logró sentir.

Pero es todo lo que logra hacer, demostrar que está asustado, demostrar que por primera vez su espíritu se ha quebrantado... porque la mano de Kakuzu sigue sobre la suya, porque puede sentir la calidez que antes no sintió... porque no quiere que sea la primera ni la última vez que pueda sentirla.

Y Kakuzu todo lo que hace es apretar aquella ensangrentada mano con todas sus fuerzas, buscando que aquella violácea mirada no pierda su brillo, ni siquiera con las lágrimas brindando luz a sus ojos.

No supo qué ocurrió, no supo el por qué aquella herida fue mortal para el albino, no podía creer lo que veía.

—...No hables, imbécil...—masculló el moreno procurando no verse débil. Ya no había estaca en el pecho del albino, pero la sangre fluía, siendo apenas retirada por la lluvia que seguía cayendo sobre ellos.

Y el mayor abrazó al albino contra su pecho una vez que observó el miedo en sus ojos; sería entonces lo mejor el mantenerlo cerca para hacerle más llevadero el sufrimiento... para sentirlo también y no dejar solo a ese ruidoso religioso.

Ya sabía que donde fueran, aunque fuesen tomados de la mano, no caminarían el mismo sendero. ¿Cómo podría siquiera sobrevivir con tanto dolor? Pero sigue sujetando su mano, aunque no logre entender que todo ha terminado, que al final del día caminará el sendero por su cuenta, completamente solo.

—...Kuzu... ¿Por qué llueve? —preguntó Hidan, pero su voz era apenas un susurro contra el fornido pecho del mayor—. ¿Acaso... alguien más llora? —ya no estaba lloviendo ¿pero qué eran aquellas gotas que caían sobre el rostro de un moribundo Hidan?

No eran más que las lágrimas de dolor y tristeza que Kakuzu no podía dejar de liberar.

Se había roto, al fin esa faz ruda se había resquebrajado.

Lo útlimo que Hidan pudo escuchar fue a Kakuzu implorar a ese "inexistente dios" que no le quitara a ese mocoso, que no se lo llevara, que lo dejase quedarse. Hidan hizo uso de sus últimas fuerzas para apretar la mano del mayor y susurrar un débil "Te amo" antes de que ese apretón se debilitara, la vida se le había ido de golpe.

Pero él sigue sosteniendo su mano, él no entiende que no está, que se ha ido, que no caminan el mismo sendero. ¡Maldición, no quiere entenderlo!

Así que llora, se deja romper, se deja llevar por esos sentimientos de desesperación y rabia que inundan su mente y su alma.

—...Te daría mi corazón... pero te robaste cada uno de ellos...—musitó.

Pero sigue lloviendo, ya no hay sangre, ya no hay lágrimas, sólo el rostro de Hidan, sin vida, sin brillo.

¿Por qué llueve en ésta utopía?

¿Por qué llueve?


End file.
